midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Midnight, Texas Wiki:Administrators
Administrators, commonly known as "admins" or "sysops" (sys'tem '''op'erators), are certain community editors who have been trusted with access to restricted technical features, special tools and functions on the Midnight, Texas FANDOM. While most functions are open to all contributors of the site, there's certain things that only certain users can do, such as changing the site theme, promoting other users, deleting pages that not longer serve a purpose etc. Administrators assume these responsibilities as volunteers, like all editors, and do not act as "employees" of FANDOM, powered by Wikia. Bureaucrats '''Bureaucrats are one level "up" from administrators. Bureaucrats only have the ability to manipulate user rights, such as promoting or revoking users to "Rollback", "Chat Moderator", "Discussion Moderator", "Administrator" etc., as well as block and unblock users, so this right is generally used in addition to the administrator group. However, once a user has become a Bureaucrat, this power cannot be taken away from them by anyone else on the wiki, not even a fellow bureaucrat. The Bureaucrat status can only be removed by FANDOM Staff or by the Bureaucrat themselves. Being a bureaucrat makes the tag "BUREAUCRAT" appear next to a user's name on their profile; however, here at Midnight, Texas Wiki, we use "MIDNIGHTER". Administrators Administrators are expected to help other users and to guide or correct them when necessary. Alongside their added tools and abilities, administrators are held to the same editing standards as other editors and are expected to follow the same guidelines and standards of style. Administrators are not beyond the rules of the wiki and can be demoted from their position. These additional functions include: *Access to which allows admins to see features they can enable (or disable) on the wiki, including , , and . *Customizing the community's design. An admin can do this by visiting the , where he/she can add color and style to the background and wordmark for the desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for the mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. *Locking articles in order to prevent disruptive editing or vandalism, or unlocking a page, so that all users can contribute to it. *Block IP addresses or user names from editing; this is typically done when a user has been accused of "trolling" or vandalizing an article. Being an administrator makes the tag "ADMIN" appear next to a user's name on their profile. Staff Staff members are FANDOM employees and they have full access to all FANDOM communities and features. They are shown in on any wiki, and often have a special Staff signature (). The Staff have tools to support them in helping to maintain all of FANDOM. Please see for details on how to contact FANDOM Staff. These users will have a "STAFF" tag on their profile. Founder A community's "founder" is automatically given admin and bureaucrat rights during the community's creation. The founder of Midnight, Texas Wiki is , dating back to April 4th, 2016 . However, after this community's creation, they've since been inactive. Specifically, they have the "FOUNDER" tag on their profile. Moderators Content Moderators are users who have additional tools available to moderate specific parts of the community. Discussions Moderators are users who have additional tools available to manage conversations in various features across the community where users are having discussions. Here, these rights are used together so that users can moderate many aspects of the community as a whole. Their tools include: * and moving protected pages * Deleting and moving (renaming) files * Undeleting pages and files * Rollback * Re-upload files * Protecting and unprotecting pages * Patrol pages if the community has the feature enabled * Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user * Closing and reopening threads * Manage Forum boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight and un-highlight threads. * Moderating chat * Deleting blog comments * Editing and deleting article comments * Moderating the feature. Being a Moderator makes the "CONTENT MODERATOR" and "DISCUSSIONS MODERATOR" appear next to a user's name on their profile, unless changed on MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-content-moderator and MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-threadmoderator, respectively, MediaWiki articles. Becoming an Administrator For a user to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat rights must bestow that position upon said user. As of right now, this wiki is in no need of more admins, but if the time ever comes, a new admin will be carefully chose by the community. If there are no active bureaucrats and you wish to become an administrator, you can always adopt the wiki, to do so, contact the . If there are other active editors but no active bureaucrats/admins, you should first discuss with them on a blog of who should become an admin. How to Use Administrator Powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Wiki's Administrators and Moderators Category:Administration